Come Dance With The Devil
by skullycandy12
Summary: Itachi is a demon prince who takes interest in a human name Kakashi. Main pairing Kakashi x Itachi,Kisame x Sasuke,Zabuza x Kiba., Gai x Anko
1. Prologue

''Soon he will be mine.'' piercing red eye look down upon a sleeping mortal with lust an hunger . He had watch over this certain human ever since he was a little boy. Licking his bottom lips Itachi raised the glass he held between his finger to lips slight spilling the red contents inside. Blood red wine drip down the side of the glass to his fingers tips.

Itachi did not know the reason he found the man so intriguing , maybe the lack of respect he held for other people or was it because he found the man sexual erotic. No one could argue the man wasn't good looking. Spiky sliver hair,pale milky skin,slim feminine hips any girl would kill to have. Just thinking about the man made Itachi hard.

''I simple must have him.'' Itachi purred.

''Have who sir.'' A blue skin man said who sat beside Lord Itachi. He kept his head hung low,an legs to his side sitting perfect still awaiting orders.

A flicker of interest sparkle in Itachi eyes,for as long as he knew Kisame the man did not talk unless ask a question,he was allways patient with the man but Itachi did desire to hear Kisame deep coarse voice more often.

''Kisame your voice is so lovely an rich,I desire to hear it more often.'' Itachi grab Kisame chin tilting forward. Kisame had a strong urge to yank his head away from Itachi grip but decide against it.

''Please do not tease me like this Itachi-san.'' Kisame whispered.

Please with his answerer Itachi release his grip an went back to watching his human.

* * *

Kakashi tossed an turn in his bed all night . His body was drench in sweat causing the covers to stick to his body. Deciding enough was enough Kakashi swung his legs over his bed an decide to take a cold shower hoping it would calm him down.

letting cold water rush down his bare body Kakashi began the task washing himself. His body was tense an slightly sore from the very erotic dream he was having.

It was always the same, he would be walking down a street alone when a man would come out force him into an ally an kiss him.Kiss itself was sweet but what the man said afterward scared him.

''Mine.''

Kakashi didn't belong to anyone much less to a man who like pushing him into ally an touching him an weird places.

* * *

Itachi fell out of his chair laughing,Kakashi actual thought he didn't belong to him.

''What an amusing men he is.'' Itachi said as Kisame lift him back onto his throne. Itachi was still clenching his stomach in laughter.

* * *

Kakashi scowl he felt as thought someone or something was laughing at him.

''Okay get a gripe it's just a dream.'' Kakashi said to himself as he hug himself hoping this gesture would do the trick. Turning off the shower Kakashi step out grab a dry towel an wrap it around his thin hips.Tomorrow was his eighteen birthday an he was just jitter yeah jitter, Kakashi told himself as slip on a clean pair boxer an slip back under his warm cover.

But something in the back of his mind told him other wise.

* * *

''He thinks were a dream,fragments of his imagination can you believe that Kisame.'' Itachi ask sounding bewinder.

''No sir.'' Kisame said sounding distant but Itachi wasn't going to have that.

''Yay you talk,that twice an one day kis-kun.'' Itachi said as clapped his hand together repeatably.

This cause Kisame to blush a scaret red which look pretty funny on his blue skin.

''Your pretty when you smile Itachi you should do it more.'' Kisame mumbled

''Only if you talk more.'' Itachi said quite please that Kisame fell for sheepish grin on his face.

Kisame merely shrug his shoulder before siting back on the ground near Itachi feet.

* * *

**Author notes-**I hope you all like this chapter,yes I know it short but it's just the prologue. Chapter one will be a least 1034 words. Please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 1

Kakashi stalked through the halls of his school confused. Ever since he had awoken this morning,the dreams he been having replayed fresh in his mind.He tried to piece it together but he found that more annoying to do. Ever time he tried to remember the raven hair boy he seem to blur out in his mind. Like pieces of a puzzle half put together,some of information was incomplete. Like who was the boy an why did he want Kakashi so bad?

''Maybe some thing aren't meant to be reviled.'' Kakashi sign as rack his hands throught his spiky sliver bangs.

Just then Kakashi notice his best friend okay maybe not his best but defiantly the most annoying spandex green monsters that ever walk the Earth coming toward him with a stupid grin on his face.

''Kakashi my man how it going!'' Gai yelled as strike his signature pose. A couple of other people who were in the hall had laugh but it wasn't at him it was more with him because Gai had unusually way of making people smile . Even Kakashi couldn't help but crack a grin at the fool.

''Gai get off the floor.'' Kakashi shook his head back an fourth.

''But the power of youth it with us all my pose proves so.'' Gai cried out tears sprung out of his eyes.

''Gai get off the floor.'' Anko said who had startle both men since neither notice her presence till now.

''But-''. Gai whine.

''No buts mister now up.'' Anko said in a motherly tone.

''Fine but only for you I shall get off the floor my beautiful rose who bath in moonlight of my heart.'' Gai said dramatically as stood up flung his arm in a weird heart like shape.

Turning her attention form spandex fool Anko began talking to Kakashi.

''So how our birthday boy doing.'' Anko ask in unsual cheerily tone.

Kakashi look at his friend an began to tell her everything that happen the other night,Anko listen carefully knowing full well Kakashi would as her opinion on thing when he was done.

''So what do you think?" Kakashi ask.

''Well to be honest I don't really know what to think.'' Anko said shrugging her shoulders.

''I was afraid you say that.'' Kakashi said sounding nervous.

''Hey cheer up a little it's not everyday you turn eighteen.'' Anko said trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

''I know ,thanks for listen we should get to our next class.'' Kakashi said giving Anko a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

''I grow weary of waiting for him to find me why not go to him.'' Itachi thought. Itachi stood in the throne room pacing back fourth.

''I don't think that's a good idea brother.'' Sasuke said who was sitting in Kisame lap watching his brother pace around frantically .

''Dammit Sasuke quite reading my mind.'' Itachi yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, he snuggle more into Kisame lap an look up at the blue hair man, he knew Kisame would be able to talk some sense into the fool.

Clearing his thoart Kisame began to talk.

''My I suggest an Idea my lord?''

''You may.'' Itachi said sounding frustrated.

''If your going to go find him why not pose as a transfer student at his school.'' Kisame said.

''And why would I want that?'' Itachi ask sounding annoyed.

''If you want him you need to gain his trust first.'' Kisame said.

''Screw that I could always just kidnapped him.'' Itachi said.

''He may not fall in love with you if you do.'' Kisame calmly said.

Itachi pondered over what Kisame said for a moment, he did want Kakashi love him . ''So I guess I could give it a try.'' Itachi thought as he took a glance at the portal he was Kakashi from.

''Can I come with you ?'' Sasuke ask in excitement as he bounce up an down in Kisame lap.

''Will you quit doing that.'' Itachi said.

''You know I can't help it you always shout stuff in your mind an really hard not to hear you say it.'' Sasuke whined.

* * *

Kakashi arm rested on his wooden desk ,his face was lending in the palm of his hand. He could hear the teacher talking but his mind was somewhere else. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen very soon.

''That all for to day,so go home you little shit.'' Asuma said as he close his student hand book.

''Finally.'' Kakashi said under his breath.

Leaning back in his chair Kakashi stretch his arm a little before slung his book-bag over his shoulder an made his way towards the door.  
All he wanted to do was pick up his little brother from school an crash on his bed,well he would like to that but Anko an Gai stop him at the door of the classroom.

''What?'' Kakashi said sounding tired.

''Don't what us Kakashi-kun,your planing to go home an crashing aren't you.'' Anko an Gai said as they place a hand on their hips.

''Yeah pretty much.'' Kakashi said with a sly grin on his face.

''Ugh I can't believe this an here I thought were going to go paint the town red or something that like.'' Anko said sounding bummed.

''You just want me take you to a bar so I pay for the drinks an then haul your drunk ass a cab back to the dorm.'' Kakashi snickered out.

''See you get it so let drink untill our heart give out.'' Anko yelled as jump on Gai back.

''Or we could just sign our name in a Death note.'' Kakashi said in a fake pathetic voice.

''Wrong anime you twit.'' Anko said as she slap Gai in the back of his head.

''Ow why did you slap my love among the star of my heart, Kakashi one who said it.'' Gai said.

''I didn't slap you it was a love tap.'' Anko said inoccent tone.

Gai shook his head at Anko logic,he sometime wonder why he love that girl.

Kakashi waved good bye to his friend much to their protest an head out the door,some what hoping tomorrow would be a better day with no pervert dreams keeping him awake.

* * *

**Author notes-** **Okay I don't know who sent me this message but here the thing someone ask me if take request for stories, an would I be able to write a story about a certain pairing. So I don't know if the person who sent me that message is reading this but yes I do take story request so if you have an Idea for a story that you want me to write just ask an will as long as it's yaoi.**

Character Profile

Kakashi :18 years old human male.

Itachi : 18 year old in human years, Male demon Prince.

Sasuke : Itachi younger brother in line for throne an has a huge crush on Kisame, 15 years old in human years.

Kisame- Itachi an Sasuke guardian, Male with blue skin an hair an is 24 in human years.

Zabuza- Itachi an Sasuke older brother but dose not want throne , male an is 19 in human years. An has a crush on Kiba.

Kiba : Kakashi younger brother, male 15 year old an hates Zabuza.


	3. Chapter 2

Kiba stood on concrete steps with a soccer on his lap. He had a dirty bookbag slung over one shoulder an was humming a song to his ipod.He look obvious to the surrounding around him. His foot was taping the steps to the beat an his head was bopping up an down. Maybe this is why he didn't notice the man coming towards him. The man was tall with jet black hair an eyes. Tan skin with bored shoulder an a killer smile that scream ladies man. ''God I hate straight men,it's always the hot ones that are straight. '' Kiba said to himself.

''What makes you think I'm straight boy!'' Zabuza thought as he eye the boy. The boy had messy brown hair,hazel brown eyes tan golden skin that made Zabuza lick his lips hungrily.''Itachi was right when he said their was many treats here in Earth realm,I think I'll stick around an indulge myself in one.'' Zabuza said as he took a cigarette from his pocket an lit it.

Kiba flinch as the man sat down on the steps next to him. Kiba stare at the man from the corner of his eyes trying to decide if he should say anything to the man.

''Why ya staring see something good boy.'' Zabuza tauted an as in exhale a puff of smoke.

Kiba jump,''I wasn't staring at you an my name isn't boy.''

''Never said you were staring at_ me.'' _Zabuza rest his face in the palm of his hand, a cigarette hung between his lips as stare the boy down.

''So why are you sitting here?'' Kiba ask as he sat down next to the man. Which was a dumb idea since the steps were only meant for one person so Kiba and Zabuza legs were touching. Which cause Kiba to blush.

''I'm waiting for someone.'' Zabuza said as start to tap his foot impatiently if waiting for this conversation to pick. Kiba lick his dry lips ,he was becoming nervous about what to say to the man. ''Ummmm m-y name is Kibawhat's your's ?'' Zabuza look up at the boy with sudden Interested. ''Well Kinky my name is Zabuza.'' Zabuza said as he puff a breath of smoke into the boy face.

Kiba face turn bright red his fist were bawl into a tight fist as he stood up in rage. ''My name is Kiba not Kinky an why the hell are you blowing smoke in my face! ''Kiba yelled.

Zabuza let out deep rumble that Kiba could only assume was laughing.'' I was only playing jeez _Kiba _lighten up.'' Kiba rolled his eyes an sat back down . ''I hate arrogant pricks like you.'' Kiba said as blink away tears that start to from when Zabuza blow the smoke in his eyes.''How can you hate me when we only just met.''

''Believe me I may of just met you but I know enough of about you to say I hate you.'' Kiba replied.

''Fine maybe I'll just have to change your mind then.'' Zabuza reach out an grab Kiba by his collar pulling his face close to his lips then he press his lips to Kiba.

Kiba protest at first but soon submitted to the kiss.

Zabuza broke the kiss an said,''do you still hate me now?''

* * *

**Author notes- Okay Kakashi just got out of school an is going to meet up with Kiba . Kiba is waiting on Kakashi an Zabuza just got to the earth realm when he see Kiba standing on the steps. This was the storyline for this chapter. An don't worry the story is about to pick up between Itachi an Kakashi but I wanted Kiba an Zabuza to meet first.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba was to shock to answer Zabuza. Instead he took a weak step back as he felt his knees go weak. Kiba caught himself by grabbing onto the railing. '' What you do that for?''

''Because I want to . You know for a boy you have really soft lips.'' Zabuza voice sounded almost like it was mocking Kiba which really seem to piss the boy.

Kiba bawl his fist together and lean in to punch Zabuza. But before he could connect with the man jaw Zabuza had sprung forward and grab Kiba by his shirt pulled the boy into a another rough kiss. Kiba didn't even fell himself close his eyes when he reopen them Zabuza was gone but their was a black rose where he sat. Kiba pick up the rose and start to twirl it in his hand before he heard the sound of a car pulling up.

Kiba glared daggers at his brother car .'' What the fuck took you so long?'' Kiba said as he walk to the car and seat himself in the passenger seat.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, he was only two hours late this time he didn't see why Kiba was in such a piss mood. ''Hey where did you get that rose from?''

''A pervert.'' Kiba said as he place his headphone over his ears. Kakashi raised a confuse eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was a long and quite ride home with the occasionally click of a song changing.

Kakashi pulled up to his driveway and park his car. On the doorstep to his condo his landlord lady was sitting on his stairway with a bouquet of rose in her hands.

Kakashi thought for a second.''I already pay the rent so why is she here?'' Kakashi thought as he went up to greet the women. The women had bright dirty blond hair that was tie in a high ponytail with body pins in the front of her bangs keeping them form touching her face.

She wore a faded green track suite with a pair of worn flip flops. Kakashi wasn't too fond of this lady much she was always giving him him mix signals.

''Well look who we got here.'' The women said in a deep southern accent that sent cold chills down Kakashi and Kiba back.

Kiba groan he really didn't like dealing with this bitch . She smelt funny to Kiba.

''Look if it's about a the rent I left it on the front desk this morning.'' Kakashi said.

''I'll check that out later . I want you to take these to the new occupants of Condo A and give them a big welcome okay?''  
The women handed/threw the rose's at Kakashi.

Kakashi barley mange to catch the bouquet before landlord lady wave goodbye probable going check if Kakashi really did turn in the rent.

''Man I hate that women she such a bitch.'' Kiba grumble, Kakashi nod his head agreement.

* * *

''Hey Itachi-kun where do you want this box.'' Sasuke said as Kisame lifted a box full of human items that Itachi said they would need. Itachi lean over the countertop in the kitchen to see what Sasuke was talking about. ''That goes in the bathroom .'' Itachi said as he point to the bathroom door.

Itachi turn back to what he was doing he was currently putting black rose in a vase that Zabuza had given him from hell when he heard the door bell ring.

Itachi open the door to see a familiar patch of sliver hair meet him. Itachi heart literally stop for a few minute as Kakashi hand him bouquet of red rose's.

''Hi were your neighbors from down the hall.'' Kakashi said in pleasant voice that sent chills down Itachi spine.

''Well it is a pleasure making your (pause) I'm sorry have we met before you seem vaguely familiar.'' Itachi said as he lick his licks hungrily.

Kakashi pause for a second and stare at the man before him. Their was something about him that made Kakashi heart beat out of his chest.

Kakashi felt as thought he knew Itachi all his life even thought he had only met the man just a few minutes ago. Kiba silently watch exchange of word between Itachi and his brother.

For some reason Kiba didn't like how familiar this man was acting with Kakashi. ''Hey bro can we go now we drop off the stupid flowers.'' Kiba hissed out as he grab his brother hand and start to drag him away from the door.

''Wait!'' Itachi called out but it was too late Kakashi was already down the hall going into his apartment.

''Oh did bro miss his chance?'' Sasuke said from behind Itachi with a pocky stick in the side of his mouth with Kisame holding him in his arms.

Itachi slam the door shut and mental cursed at himself. ''Oh did you hear that Kisame Itachi just said dame!'' Sasuke tauted as Itachi walk by.

''Well if first you don't succeed try again,the second time alwaysthe charm.'' Kisame said as he join in messing with his master.


End file.
